Carlisle Cullen
Carlisle Cullen, is a fictional character in the books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. Personal History Early Life Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor, born in 1640s London, England during a time of religious upheaval. Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for anti-christian werewolves, witches, and vampires, saying that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin, but many a time, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As his father aged, Carlisle was put in charge of the raids after these creatures. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after these vampires, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing that he would not be welcomed back home and would be most likely killed, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, and emerged three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, therefore killing them. Carlisle found new life in this fact and over two centuries was able to perfect his ability to resist the blood lust that is caused by the scent of human blood. During these two centuries, Carlisle studied books at night, using his knowledge at daytime and was known as a "nighttime patron of the arts". As a result of his meticulous studying, Carlisle was able to become a brilliant doctor. Carlisle was studying in Italy when he stumbled across a coven of ancient vampires called the Volturi that included three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were much more educated and refined vampires than those living in the sewers of London, but still drank human blood, and even though they attempted to convert Carlisle to his natural food source, they failed to convince him. Carlisle then moved on to the New World where he ended up working night shifts in Chicago during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During this epidemic, Carlisle encountered a dying mother named Elizabeth Mason. Her son, Edward was dying of the Influenza as well. Elizabeth begged Carlisle to do anything within his power to save her son before as she lay dying. Out of loneliness and armed with the knowledge that Edward was alone in the world, he changed him and Edward became his companion. Not soon after, in 1921,Carlisle moved to Wisconsin where he treated Esme after a failed suicide attempt brought on by the loss of her child. Carlisle felt compelled to save her life and turned her, consequently falling in love with her, and marrying her later on. Carlisle then turned Rosalie Hale, a young woman who was almost killed by her drunken fiance and his friends, who then left her in the street to die. Later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett who was mauled by a bear. She carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle. Carlisle then changed Emmett, who later on became Rosalie's lover/mate. After Carlisle changed Emmett, Alice and Jasper joined his coven. Alice and Jasper were lovers as well. Much later, Carlisle and his family moved to Forks, Washington where they made a treaty with the Quileute Indian tribe that the Quileutes would leave the Cullens alone if the Cullens would not bite any human, -let alone kill them- or trespass on their land. The Cullens agreed to the treaty, and lived in relative peace. ''Twilight'' At the start of Twilight the Cullens live in Forks, Washington and have lived there for two years.http://twilightlexicon.com/2006/03/10/cullen-carlisle/ Carlisle presently works at the hospital in Forks, becoming their chief doctor. With his riches that he had accumulated as a successful doctor over two centuries, he bought his black Mercedes S55 AMG.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_cullencars.html ''New Moon'' Carlisle treats Bella after she cuts herself at her 18th birthday party. ''Eclipse'' ''Breaking Dawn'' Physical Appearance Carlisle is described as looking like a model; the perfection of beauty. He has blond hair, is six foot two inches, and was 23 when he was turned. Carlisle has remained 23 since the day he was turned, and looks accordingly. He was described as a movie star and Charlie (Bella's father) said that many nurses could not concentrate on their work while he was around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Charlie said that these admirations were quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular. Meyer, Stephenie. (2005) Twilight. 512pp. Personality and Traits Carlisle is exteremely compassionate, with Edward suggesting that Carlisle's compassion is his enhanced vampiric ability. Vampiric Traits As a result of Carlisle being a vampire, he has many enhanced abilities such as running at high speeds, has incredible strength, and incredible compassion. Carlisle came up with his own theory as to why certain vampires such as Edward, Alice, and Jasper have enhanced abilities. He believes that all people who become vampires bring something from their previous, human life into their new, vampire existence. Carlisle is also immortal, and has had centuries to perfect his medicinal talents, therefore making him an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, he is not at all tempted by the scent of human blood due to the over 300 years he's spent holding back his temptations. He also uses the scent of blood to help him in the workplace, often using his "curse" to his advantage. He also believes that every vampire that is created, in their old life, their strongest ability is enhanced. What he brought into his next life was his compassionMeyer, Stephenie. (2006) New Moon. 563pp. Romantic Interests Esme Cullen: His wife. She is very kind-hearted, easily letting Bella into the family because of losing her child when she was a human. She has a soft spot for Edward, him being her first 'child'. Movie Portrayal It was annouced on February 19, 2008 that Peter Facinelli will play Carlisle in the upcoming Twilight movie.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family Category: Males